


Pick up the Dubby

by MarvelatBarnes



Series: Small moments between the scenes [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 2.07 extra scene, Dad!Rio, Extra scenes we didn't get, F/M, Soft!Rio, The Dubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: The scene we need of Rio going to pick up the Dubby.





	Pick up the Dubby

**Author's Note:**

> Just borrowing the characters to fill the void of wanting to know how Rio got the "Dubby" back. Because it was adorable. Only rated Teen for words used in dialogue. 
> 
> Also...I have no idea the Boland kids' ages anymore. I feel like Kenny is the only one with the age that hasn't changed so I'm just gonna guess that Jane is like a year or two older than Emma for this fic/for 2.07.

Rio paced back and forth in his apartment, glancing over at Marcus’ room. 

 _‘She’s a mother’, she says.  Well, I’m a father!  That doesn’t mean she can make stupid decisions._  Rio raked his hand through his hair, tossing his beanie on the kitchen counter.

 _She’s gonna get herself killed._ Rio stopped moving at that thought.  _I don’t care._  

Even he could call his own bullshit on that.  _She’s a drug dealer, she’s gotta understand that.  There’s no more suburban mom, innocent bystander shit.  If she needed a wake up call, that was it._

Rio looked back at Marcus’ room, knowing his son was around Emma’s age, Jane not much older.  He sighed and went in, looking around the room at Marcus’ things.  His eyes caught on the dinosaur Marcus’ abuela got him, the neck bent from constant gripping from dragging it everywhere, missing eye, and rough patches of dull, green missing fur from glue or sticky gum getting cut out.  Still sitting on his Power Rangers theme bed, not spending a night away from him when he’s at Rio’s.  Marcus has a similar stuffed animal at his moms.  He remembered the first night Marcus accidentally left this one at mom’s house and couldn’t sleep.  No story, cuddling, or other toys could take the place of Rex. 

That same night Rio drove the hour-long route at midnight to get the toy for Marcus to make his kid’s night easier.

Rio raked his hand over his face and sighed, grabbing his keys and walking out of his house, hopping into his car.  He called two of his boys, telling them the address to meet him at.  The drive was familiar and quick as he thought through his game plan when he got there. 

Rio parked his car on the street and tucked his gold gun into the back of his pants, getting out of the car and waiting for Bullet and Demon to meet him on the walk up to the house.  Walking past the questionably stained mattress and the washer, he got up to the front door and knocked loud.  All conversations stopped and the door flies open, Tim staring him down.

“What’s up?”  He said, his white shirt stained, the stale smell wafting through the house and hitting Rio square in the face.

“My partner came by earlier,” Rio raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, hot red head with two other women, right?”  Tim asked.  Rio held his tongue.

“That’s her.  She came back looking for something that belonged to her daughter?”  Rio raised an eyebrow.  Tim let out a laugh.

“You came here to ask for her,” Tim turned to the rest of the people inside, “what she call it? A Dubby?” 

“Man, I aint askin’.”  Rio stood straight, looking right into Tim’s eyes.  Tim raised an eyebrow back.  They stared at each other for a few seconds.  Tim glanced at Bullet and Demon.

“Come on inside, we’ll see if we can find it.”  Tim opened the door wider while Rio let out a laugh.

“I’m not coming inside, go get it.”  Rio said.  After a few tense seconds, Tim let out a small scuff.

“Nick, get the blanket.”  Tim called out behind him.  They both watched each other for the few minutes it took for the other guy to grab the blanket and walk back to the front door with it.  Tim took it from him but held it before giving it to Rio.  “What’s it about this bitch?  Suburban mom’s aint your usual.”  Rio held his gaze.  “Good pussy?”

“You done?”  Rio said, his tone and gaze unchanged, almost bored.

“Yeah, yeah.”  Tim handed over the blanket with a smirk on his face, “you tell her when she wants a real man to come and find me.”  Rio turned around and started walking back to his car, Bullet and Demon following.

“Yeah?  You gonna tell her where to find one?”  Rio snarked back.  The door shut between them as they reached their cars. 

Rio stopped his men.  “If you tell any of the guys about this, you get no jobs, no pay out, no nothing.  Until I say differently.”  Rio glared between the two.  Bullet’s lips quirked up while Demon kept a straight face.  They both nodded and got in their own cars.  Rio quickly slid into his and drove back to his house.  He went inside and threw the blanket in a quick wash and dry before writing Elizabeth’s name on an envelope and dropping it in her mailbox, the Dubby inside, fresh and clean.


End file.
